Bedroom
by twilightmecrazii
Summary: ok i suck at summaries but here goes...my take on what should have happened when derek showed up in stiles' bedroom...slash fic m/m action...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did Derek/stiles would have already happened just saying **

**Ok so this is my first fan fic so hope you guys like it **

**And thanks to ****Rayne McKenna for being my beta you are truly amazing**

**WARNING: this is a slash fic & does contain m/m action so u have been warned so if you don't like don't read…needless to say it does have a rating of NC-17 **

**Stiles POV:**

The last thing I expected when I got home was to find Derek freaking Hale there. Okay, so he looked hot standing there in his tight jeans and leather jacket, but still kinda creeped out here. Hey, it's not to say that I don't find the guy attractive, because I really, really do. So much so that 99.9% of all my dreams end in me pounding into that tight sweet…

"Hey Stiles." dad called out. So that whole conversation was not one of my proudest moments I must say, but I was so glad when it was over.

So when Derek Hale decided to push me up against my bedroom door I wasn't complaining. If anything I was completely turned on by the whole thing. With him looking at me like that it was so hard not to fall into temptation but I restrained myself. That is, until he sniffed the air and I am completely positive he smelt my arousal because at that very moment his eyes turned a bright blue and from what I could tell, very dilated as well so I thought, lets have some fun.

I kissed him and it wasn't a little kiss, this was a full blown, tongues and teeth clashing, fuelled with passion kiss that left us both breathless. So when I found myself completely naked with an equally naked Derek on my bed, I was not complaining. Then I thought ***Oh hell no, I am not being bottom in this!***

I flipped us so I was hovering over him. I don't know where this burst of confidence came from, but I like it. "Hale, do you wanna know what I plan on doing to you?" I whispered in his ear and he whimpered. Derek hale actually whimpered. "Hmmm…I'm going to make you beg Derek. Beg me to fuck you and when I do I am going to have you so close to the edge that your going to beg me to let you come…" I teased. He groaned, grinding his hips against mine and I loved it. I loved having this power over him "…but I'm not going to let you Derek. No. You'll cum when I let you." I chuckled and he growled.

"Stiles…please…" He hissed out. I smirked, feeling his cock twitch. So he like me being in control…

"Please what Derek?" I asked innocently and I felt him grow harder if that's even possible. I ground my hips into his causing our cocks to brush against each other, make both of us groan. "Do you what me to fuck you Derek? Fuck you so hard that not even our wolfy healing abilities would be able to help? To fuck that sweet ass of yours with so much force, you'll be limping for days…have you cuming so hard that you black out from the sheer pleasure of it….hmmmm is that what you what Derek?" I whispered. By this stage he was a writhing mess, which was seriously a huge ego boost. "Answer me you little cock slut." For a second there I thought I had pushed just a tad too far, but then he made a sound that's was somewhere between a groan and a growl which should have been weird, but in all honesty, was totally hot.

"Stiles, fuck…please just…fuck me already." He manages to get out, but me being me, I decide to make him wait and tease a little. I kissed his neck, well more like sucked, licked and bit down enough to leave a mark I knew wouldn't last. Slowly, I trailed open mouth kisses down to his nipples and sucked one into my mouth until it was a hardened bud, then moved to the other side causing him to let out a really loud moan. Licking down his torso, I dipped my tongue into his belly button and travelled lower and lower until I was eye level with his glorious cock, so big and thick, although I was a tad bigger, not that I'm gloating. I engulfed his whole length, thank you no gag reflex, in one go causing a surprised gasp and moan to erupt from Derek, which in turn led to a very long moan from me, the vibrations making him quiver. I let his dick slip from my mouth for a split second and held my fingers to his mouth "Suck." I commanded, which he did so enthusiastically and I returned to my task at hand.

When my fingers where well coated in saliva, I pulled them from Derek's mouth bringing them to his entrance with his dick still in my mouth. I pushed one finger into the tight entrance and he moaned, at which pointed I added a second finger and started scissoring his entrance, preparing him. I curled my fingers searching for his sweet spot. I knew I had it when Derek's back arched of the bed and he let out a load scream. Bingo. A third finger was then added. "Stiles…please…" he panted. "I need you in me."

Removing my fingers, he groaned in protest. I spat on my hand to give me extra lube and thoroughly coated my dick. Before he had a chance to further protest, I slammed into him not giving him time to adjust before I pulled almost completely out and thrust back in harder, faster. "FUCK STILES…GOD! FASTER! HARDER! PLEASE!" He screamed and I was only happy to comply but I wanted him on all fours.

I pulled out and he whined in protest. "On you hands and knees you cock whore." He was in position before I had a chance to blink and I was sinking back into him. I hit his prostate on the first thrust and on nearly every single thrust after that going even faster and harder. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled hard.

**Derek's POV:**

He pulled hard and it only served to turn me on more. I don't know how this kid did it. I mean I'm Derek Hale and I don't bottom! Well, apparently now I did and it was fantastic. Letting him take control and have all the power, it felt good. Who would have thought Stiles had it in him? That mouth with all the dirty talk and how talented it was…just fucking amazing.

He was hitting my prostrate with nearly every single thrust and had me moaning and screaming like a bitch in heat. He pulled on my hair again and I was so close it actually hurt. The feeling of Stiles pounding into me, him whispering things in my ear and being rough almost sent me over the edge. As if he was reading my thoughts he said, "You slut, you're not gonna cum until I tell you to…" He yanked harder on my hair. FUCK I wanted to scream, but even if him calling me names should have made me angry, it only turned me on even more. I couldn't take it anymore and he hadn't even touched me yet, which is ridic… I blanked.

"Are you close baby" He growled. I was trying so hard to stop from cuming "Answer me." That's when I felt a hand come down across my ass and I lost it. I came hard, harder than I've ever cum before, and almost blacked out. I could feel the seed coating my torso, thighs and sheets under me, all the while Stiles was still slamming into my ass.

**Stiles POV: **

I knew he'd cum. I could feel his tight hole contracting painfully around me, but he broke my rule & he'll pay for it later but for now, I was so close.

The feel of him spasming around me sent me over the edge. I thrust as deep as I could go and came hard, filling him with my seed. The grip I had on his hair tightened until I heard another scream and saw Derek shaking and stroking his cock indicating that he came again; which was hot considering that I didn't even touch him.

Riding out my high I collapsed next to him, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Derek…"I asked.

"Yeah Stiles? " He replied in a husky voice.

"You disobeyed me, you know that right…" He stared at me. "I told you not to cum…but you didn't listen." I explained, blinked & gave a little growl "Do you know what this means Derek?"

His intense gaze met mine. "What does it means Stiles?" he asked somewhat sarcastically. I didn't like that.

"It means, Derek, that you're going to have to be punished." I gave an evil smirk and he seemed worried. "And that limp we both know your gonna have is going to be ten times worse now." I laughed at the expression on his face. It was a mix between desire, lust, excitement and quite possibly fear, but that last one I could have been imagining. I couldn't wait. This was gonna be so much fun.

"For now, goodnight Derek"

"Night Stiles." He said, sounding nervous. I gave a little chuckle before I fell asleep.

**A/N: so I have a thing for stiles dominating ****looks around sheepishly**** I think its incredibly hot & sexy lol **

**Hope you liked it & please review…pretty please with a cherry on top **


End file.
